Under Her Skin
by TheTudorRoseQueen
Summary: You honestly didn't think that Regina Mills was the only Evil Queen, did you? Oh yes, if there's one person she hates even more than Snow White, it's me. Once I find my way to Storybrooke, Regina, your life is going to miserable. Time for some more family drama! AU Once Upon a Time.
1. Lyanna

**Under Her Skin**

**AU OUAT**

You didn't think that Regina was the _only_ Evil Queen in the Enchanted Forest?

How pathetic of you.

I _despise_ my sister with a burning passion. You think she makes everyone's lives miserable? You are sadly mistaken. Regina has many secrets and I am one of them. Long before she was even queen, she despised me — her only sister. I swore that one day after what she did to me, that I would get revenge on her. No one can get under skin like I can — not even that ridiculously pathetic little girl known as Snow White. I know Regina's darkest secrets and darkest desires. Only I can really destroy her. She loathes me _**only**_ because I was always under our mother's special care. I was the baby of the family. I always got what I wanted. That's not true. Regina ruined my life the day she married Snow White's father. Once she became queen, she put a bounty for my head just like she did to Snow White. Regina has more reason to hate me than any other person in the whole Enchanted Forest. My own mother would not even protect me when Regina exiled me. I was on the run for the rest of my life, fearing the _"wrath of the evil queen"._ Please. No one can get more ridiculous than my sister. Her magic is not as strong as mine. And seriously. Did she really think that a sleeping curse can tear Snow White and Prince Charming apart? She should have prepared a lot more than she had. I would have driven a dagger through that Snow White the minute I had the chance — unlike Regina. She doesn't know what true evil is.

She truly doesn't. I, on the other hand, do. Now it is _my turn_. Believe me; I have no interest in those imprudent fairy tale creatures. I only want Regina and my bittersweet vengeance on her. _Oh, sister, if only you knew how alive I was now._ I thought. Damn right, I am coming to Storybrooke and I am going to make my sister's life a living hell.

**.::*::.**


	2. Stay Focused

**Under Her Skin~**

**Chapter II ~ Stay Focused**

**.::*::.**

The clock tower in the town square chimed four times when I stepped out of my silver Mazda — the sports edition. I felt a chill going down my spine after leaving my car. Winter was definitely on its way for Storybrooke and I zipped up my blue leather jacket up and adjusted my knee-high boots. I flick my long red hair over my shoulder and sighed. _Welcome home, Lyanna Nerys Mills. _I thought, rather bitterly. I walked across the main road to a small, friendly looking diner, stepped in and glancing up at the little bell as it jingled above the door as I opened it. There was a woman at the bar, probably around my own age, wiping it down with a rag and clearing away empty glasses and dirty plates.

"Sit anywhere you like, let me just finish cleaning this up." The girl said. I nodded and took a seat at the bar. "What can I get you?"

"Vodka tonic and a Coke," I answered. The front door opened again and I glanced over my shoulder.

A small boy sat a few seats down from me and a woman sat beside him. I knew her almost instantly — with the golden blonde hair, the same eyes as her father — Prince Charming and same beauty as Snow White —

"Did you just come here?" she asked. I looked up from my cell phone and glanced at the woman.

"Yeah, Lyanna Nerys Mi — erm, Milton," I introduced.

"Emma Swan," the woman said. "How did you get into Storybrooke?"

"I have a sister here. She doesn't know I'm here yet. It's a surprise."

"Sister?" Emma questioned, raising a brow. "How come you haven't stopped by before then?"

"Long story short — I hate her. She's a real bitch when it comes down to family things." I responded. "So I ditched her a while back and now I'm here again."

"What's her name? I can help you find her if you need me to." Emma continued.

"No, er, there's no need for that. I think I can manage my way around. After all, it's a small town." I said, with a slight scowl.

The bar girl gave me my vodka tonic and Coke. I sighed and downed the first round of vodka tonic.

"Well, if you need anything, just let me know."

"Just one question…where's the mayor's place?"

"A few blocks over,"

I nodded and finished off my drinks within the hour before heading out again. Emma Swan and the boy had stayed behind for lunch so I decided to walk around town. It was quaint and I knew it would be something that Regina had in mind. So dull of her, I thought. As I continued walking down the sidewalk, I saw her.

"Damn," I whispered. I ducked into an alley way, my back pressed against the wall. I shut my eyes and held my breath. I heard her high heels clicking towards my direction and bit my lip.

"Well, Gold, is there any signs of someone entering Storybrooke?" Regina's voice was loud and obnoxious as usual, I thought again. "Whose Mazda is that across from Granny's?"

"Miss Swan briefly mentioned a young woman with a blue leather jacket and fiery red hair…that's it. If you would be so kind, I have other important business to attend to." Mr. Gold remarked. I could see him glare at Regina from the position I was standing. My sister turned and strode of angrily, the sound of her high heels clicking away.

"There's no point in you hiding anymore, dearie." Gold said, looking in my direction. I scowled at him, the old prick. "Come along, Lyanna. Regina doesn't know you're here yet."

"Screw you, Rumplestiltskin," I snapped at him. He chuckled as I stepped out. "You _and _your magic,"

"There's no need to be so spiteful, Your Highness. I thought your dear mother taught you to have better manners than that."

"How did you know it was me, Rumple?" I demanded.

"Your magic is weak. I'm surprised Regina didn't see past your invisibility spell."

"Well, she won't be getting a visit from me — not yet, anyway. If you say anything about this, I'll have your head, Rumplestiltskin."

"How will you be planning on visiting Regina?"

"Hmm…well, that's for me to know and _you _to find out. Now, run along now, Rumple…off you go back to Belle and your little pawn shop." I concluded, waving my hand towards a general direction. Mr. Gold smirked at me before walking off. I knew this would be fun. Oh, if only I could see the look on Regina's face when I finally decided to face her.

I found a nice enough place for me to stay in. It was just a few streets over from Granny's — that diner that I had been in earlier. I had no means of leaving yet so I decided to unpack my stuff that I'd carried in the night before. All my old spell books and magic books were disguised as classics or modern books of this world and once I had them to myself, I returned them to their original way. I pulled out from my trunk a silver bowl and set it on the table before pouring a silvery translucent liquid into it.

"Show me Regina," I asked of it. Yes, it was kind of like a magic mirror — except it didn't have a creepy face like Regina's had. It could show me anything that I wanted it to. And there she was, sitting in her black and white marble office, annoyingly tapping a pen on her desk as if waiting for something dramatic to happen. This is how I kept in touch with everything that had been going on in the fairytale character's lives. Even in the Enchanted Forest, I had been able to see everything they'd done. I had a few tricks up my sleeve that not even _Rumplestiltskin_ knew how to conjure. Can you imagine? I know more magic than the Dark One! I laughed inwardly to myself. Once the image had dissolved, so had the liquid — I realized I was running out of my magic mirror potion. It had been a while since I had performed any strong magic or created any potions of the sorts. I suppose that Rumple had been right when he said my magic was weak. It's only because I haven't been really able to practice magic in this world without being (on several occasions) almost caught and nearly sent to a mental house for calling myself a witch and saying I was from another world. It took me some time (after Regina had cursed me out of the Enchanted Forest) to get used to the fact that magic hadn't been a part of this world. Plus, all the magic that I had — like my potions and ninety percent of my books had to stay behind in the Enchanted Forest. At least I managed to pack my most important objects and book.

I sighed and dropped myself on the couch by a window before pulling out my spell book. Now I could finally start again. I started out with a simple spell of transfiguration. I was able to turn an apple sitting on the coffee table into a rose. I smiled. Yes. I still had some of it in me. I turned the rose back into its former shape of an apple and looked around my apartment.

"You need some redecorating I think." I said, with a sigh. Flipping through the pages of my book, I found the spell that I needed so I was able to change the appearance of any room or place I was standing in. The plain crème colored walls turned into a rich turquoise and silver shade. There was a large bookshelf across the couch that I had just sat at (and that was filled with books, magazines and a row of DVDs). The plain, awful white curtains were silver and blue striped. I gave another smile and hummed in agreement. Above me was a small crystal chandelier and then smaller lights. "Now, this is more like home."

I walked into the kitchen only to find my fridge empty. _Ugh, I don't feel like wasting magic on food. Looks like I'll have to go grocery shopping. _I thought. I closed the fridge and grabbed my wallet, new set of apartment keys and my car keys.

Walking down the street, I bumped into someone I never thought I would meet. Snow White. She looked horrified at what she had done.

"I'm so sorry. I hadn't — I really should watch where I'm walking."

"No worries," I drawled, with a small grin. "My name's Lyanna. Lyanna Nerys Milton,"

"Mary Margaret Blanchard," the woman said. _Okay, sure, lie to my face Snow White. I thought your heart was pure and good. _I thought. "You're new here, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I just moved last night. I've got a sister here who I haven't seen yet. I should probably soon. I was just going to get some groceries."

"Well, if you're not doing anything later you should come to Granny's. David, Emma, Henry and I are all meeting there for dinner. You can join us if you like." Snow said.

"Sure, that'd be great." I responded, with a fake smile. She smiled back.

"I should get going. Sorry, again, for bumping into you,"

I shrugged and she hurried off.

"Stay focused." I muttered quietly once I was alone. "Focus on your revenge for Regina."

I wouldn't let any of them distract me from my plans. For now, all I had to do was just play the innocent newbie in town.

**.::~*~::.**

**Author's Note: So tell me what you think! =) I know how Lyanna is going to be 'reunited' with Regina but I don't know how late into the story is yet. Don't forget to review! **


End file.
